Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor, in particular, to a vibrating razor and more particularly, to a horizontal vibration-type razor.
Description of Related Art
During shaving along the surface of the skin with a conventional razor equipped with razor blades, the movement of the razor blades tends to exert a force of pulling on the beard that is not being completely trimmed off, and it is necessary to completely trim off the beard in order to allow the beard to return to its original position. Therefore, it is common to find that users may feel a sense of pain during shaving as the beard is being pulled by the razor blades. To overcome such problem, electric razors and vibrating razors are developed and introduced to the market.
Although electric razors mostly use rotational razor blades such that the level of user manipulation by hand can be effectively reduced, they tend to leave behind incompletely shaved spots and are not designed to work with the application of liquid or gel type of shaving lotions, which are of less shaving comforts to users. Furthermore, electric razors are of much higher costs and are of heavier weights, making them less popular or common to users.
Vibrating razors are able to generate vibrations on the razor blades such that the razor blades are able to move quickly back and forth on the skin with a short distance in order to gradually shave the beard with a fast speed and to generate a smaller force of pulling on the beard; therefore, users may have a greater comfort during shaving. In other words, users using vibrating razors may feel much less pain and discomfort caused by pulling of the skin during shaving in comparison to the use of traditional razors. In addition, vibrating razors can work with liquid or gel type of shaving lotions such that the comfort during shaving can be greatly increased.
Nevertheless, as conventional vibrating razors mostly include a vibration motor that is of a relatively large size and tends to be arranged at a position far from the razor blades, the vibration force cannot be effectively transmitted to the razor blades, which in turn, unfavorably decreases the effect of shaving with such vibrating razors.